


It's Love Isn't it?

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Ectobiology, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Remembers Resets, Soul Sex, agnst, struggling with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Sans Loves his brother, of course he does...





	It's Love Isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current fontcest contest running on tumblr by @aryisgoingaway and @nagisaheichou, thanks for letting me take part guys!  
> This is my first time writing around a theme and word count so it was a challenge but really fun to try :)  
> *Title is based on one of my favourite piano pieces, feel free to check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RI_5PSt0UvU*

“Bye Sans! I Love You!”

“heh, right back at you paps”

This was a daily exchange between them, but Sans couldn't help but notice the pained look Papyrus tried to hide was appearing more often. Sans loved his brother. Of course he did, he always had. But since they had become more intimate those words had taken on a different meaning. The change hadn't phased Papyrus one bit, he had kept his proclamations of love as frequent as ever, even more so as their feelings grew. It had only been a short time since they had acted on their mutual feelings but Papyrus already seemed head over heels for him, something Sans hadn't expected. In his mind he had convinced himself that it wouldn't last, or that he would be cruelly ripped away from this false sense of security and placed back in a time before everything between them had happened. It was hard for Sans to allow himself to live in the moment it could all be taken away. 

He wasn't completely cold though, he and Papyrus had built a life together and he adored the other skeleton more than anyone else in the world. He loved the way Papyrus always saw the best in him no matter what, he loved that he was kind to everyone he met, he loved the way Papyrus greeted every challenge with a smile on his face, he loved the way their hands fit together-and the way he held him at night...

Of course he loved his brother, but he just couldn't be _In love_ with him. That kind of love brought nothing but pain. It brought sleepless nights, anxiety, jealously, panic, heartbreak- _an all consuming grief upon seeing them die_. No. Sans wasn't in love. He couldn't be. He wouldn't allow himself to be. Not when he knew what the consequences could feel like. 

In his current situation though, Sans was finding hard to think clearly. It was the middle of they night, but neither he or Papyrus would be sleeping anytime soon. It had been an amazing evening. They had taken a long walk through the marshes of waterfall at Papyrus's request. It had been a while since Sans had taken time to enjoy the ethereal beauty of the place, preferring to cut out any unnecessary walking with his handy 'shortcuts', but Papyrus had insisted. Sans didn't mind too much, since monster kind had started their move to the surface world the place was even more deserted and peaceful; everyone was either gone or too busy packing up to be wandering around. He and Papyrus had delayed for a while, too much was changing so fast. Sans had to be sure this really was the last 'reset' he wanted to be able to leave the uncertainty of an unstable future behind. 

So they started talking about the future whilst moving through the dim twilight glow given off by the scenery. Sans couldn't help but notice how the low light really highlighted how beautiful his brother really was, his ever changing expressions and enthusiasm causing shadows to dance around his features. He loved how Papyrus was still so animated even when it was just them, the fact that he held all of his brothers attention making his soul flutter. Sans had mentioned a few houses he'd seen that were similar to their current home and was hoping that they would meet Papyrus's standards. He'd even looked at apartment blocks they could both move into if Papyrus wanted his own space. Sans knew that Papyrus probably wouldn't want that but nothing had prepared him for how devastated he had looked after hearing his suggestion. He had stopped dead in his tracks with a gasp hand cupping his face to try and hide the tears that had threatened to form. Sans had immediately gone to him, holding his shaking arms and trying to fight back his own tears over the pain he felt about hurting his brother. He had never wanted to upset him, just to give him a choice, he wanted let Papyrus know that he would do anything to make him happy even if the thought of them being apart terrified him. 

Sans reassured him immediately that he wasn't going to leave him, even adding that Papyrus could get the first dibs on what bedroom he wanted to try and calm him down. Sans didn't mind having a smaller space, hell he would settle for living in a box if it meant they could stay together. Papyrus had stilled hearing him say this at this; his sniffles almost gone as he shuffled from side to side, clearly nervous about something.

“Actually- S-Sans I Thought, I M-Mean I Was Hoping I Wouldn't Need To Choose, That We'd Be In The Same Room- Only If You Wanted To That Is...” Papyrus had trailed off, the fear being rejected again plastered all over his face. 

Sans felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest at the confession, he could hardly breathe. He was so mad at himself for ever doubting how his brother felt, somehow hearing him planning their future together made the realisation hit him hard. Papyrus wanted to stay with him, he wanted to make the fact that they never slept apart official, he wanted them to be together every night, _Papyrus wanted him_. Before he had time to think about what he was doing he had pulled his brother into a heated kiss. He wanted Papyrus to know, without a shadow of a doubt, that he wanted him too. 

When he and Papyrus had eventually stumbled through the door to their home he couldn't keep his hands off him. Sans had pulled at Papyrus's clothing frantically, appreciating that the other's magic was already formed and dripping with desire. He had swifty pushed Papyrus onto the couch, enjoying the way that his lover was willingly spreading his legs for him. He really loved that his brother was no longer as shy around him. Sans wasted no time in shedding his own shorts and penetrating Papyrus's magic with his own, loving the way he had cried out and clung to him as they rutted together. 

They had both reached climax quickly, shouts of the each others names leaving their teeth as they toppled over. Whilst they were never cold to each other after sex, they usually moved into sleepy and warm embrace when finished. Something about tonight was different though. Although Sans had reached completion he didn't feel he could stop his body's yearning for the other's touch anytime soon, and he could sense Papyrus was feeling the same. They stayed in their embrace, lazily pressing their tongues together in a heated kiss. His hands continued to roam over Papyrus's over-stimulated bones making the other moan into his mouth. Sans could have stayed like this forever, he loved making his brother feel good, almost as much as he loved-

Papyrus had been the first to speak; suggesting they showered together, something Sans had agreed to almost immediately. He had insisted on not letting Papyrus wash himself, enjoying exploring his entire body whilst scrubbing him clean, giving him small kisses and words of praise as his hands roamed all over his body. Sans loved the way Papyrus's eyes would flutter shut when he was running his phalanges over his brother's most sensitive points, the whimpers he pulled out of him being a sound he couldn't get enough of. Any real effort in getting clean had quickly been lost in their heated exchanges, fingers interlocking on the shower wall as their small kisses became deeper.

Their affection hadn't stopped in the shower either. Upon arriving leaving the bathroom in favour of Papyrus's room, his brother had pulled him into his bed, towels and clothing long forgotten as they continued being wrapped up in each other. He wondered if Papyrus could hear the thudding of his soul in his chest as they became a mess of limbs and moans. He'd never felt more alive, every touch felt like it was sending volts of electricity through his bones. He wanted- _Needed_ Papyrus, He never wanted to let him go. He loved that Papyrus had picked up on his erratic and needy energy. His brother had taken the lead this time by pulling him into a sitting position and seating himself in Sans's lap, his long legs in a kneeling position either side of him and their pelvises pressed together. His shorter stature meant his skull only came up to Papyrus's collar bone but he didn't mind, especially when Papyrus had pushed upwards and reseated himself on Sans's length.

Which brought him to his current situation, he could feel his usual mask of control slowly slipping with the intensity of sensations hitting him. Sans was struggling to keep himself seated upright, grasping at his brothers torso to help support him. Papyrus had set up a slow rhythm of riding him, the urgency from earlier dissipated in favour of a something more slow and intense making sans feel like every bone in his body was tingling with pleasure . He could see everything in this position; the way his brothers eyes were glazed over with pleasure, the way his magic was stretching the other's entrance around his cock, he could even see the faint light of his brothers soul through his ribcage. Sans was mesmerised, he'd seen Papyrus's soul before but never this close. He could see it pulsing in his chest cavity, the accelerated rhythm from their activities closely matching the low thump he could feel of his own. Sans could feel something deep inside his own soul calling out to Papyrus and watched as magic seemed to flair in the other's chest.

Papyrus had moaned at the sudden shift in intensity at the different sensation, his eyes flicking to Sans in concern that he'd done something wrong. Sans reacted quickly, wanting Papyrus to share the feelings of their souls connecting so he wouldn't worry by giving into his soul's call to let go. He wanted Papyrus to feel him fully, he didn't want to hold back any more, he wrapped his arms around the others chest and slammed up into him while feeling the magic surrounding their souls begin to interact. 

Tears welled in his eyes as he gave into the indescribable feeling of their sous interacting. It felt like the very core of him was being exposed, and while the fear of being unable to hide was very present he felt like Papyrus knew and accepted him exactly as he was. His own mind was flooded with feelings that weren't his own, he could feel his brothers joy, his unhindered trust and above all his intense love for Sans. Not only was Sans finally able to understand how his brother felt about him, he recognised he had felt the same before. Every time his brother held him close, every time he stole a glance at him sleeping, _every time Papyrus told him he loved him._ It was pointless to deny himself any longer, not when the object of his love was this close felt the same for him. Screw restraint, fuck the Re-sets, Sans would go through hell and back just to have this one shot at being happy with the love of his life. He felt the words bubbling up inside him as he finally found the strength to say what he had been denying to himself-

“papy- i-i love you, oh stars! i really fucking love you so much” he saw Papyrus's face light up as he felt his soul become flooded with adoration, his thrusts becoming erratic as it all became too much.

“SANS! I'm AHH- I Love You Too!” 

He couldn't contain himself as they rode to their peak, energy swirling around them as he continued to cry out his love for Papyrus over and over. He loved how amazing he felt, He loved seeing Papyrus come undone on top of him, He loved the wall his walls tightened around his member as he came _He loved his brother so much._


End file.
